1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a light source module, and more particularly to a light uniformization structure and a light emitting module.
2. Related Art
With the advantages of small volume, low power consumption, and long service life, the light emitting diode (LED) is the most effective among all other novel light emitting elements in terms of energy saving and carbon reduction. In recent years, the LED has been widely applied to illumination devices. Moreover, with increasing awareness in green power, it is expected that LED illumination devices will gradually replace the conventional illumination devices. However, the light emitting principle and light emitting mode of the LED are quite different from the conventional light sources such as bulbs and tubes. Therefore, when the LED is applied to illumination devices, problems of non-uniform light source or poor luminous efficiency can occur.